1-A SleepOvers
by LostPuppy26
Summary: A fun collection of twenty (maybe) one shots as guys and gals have sleepovers


**Ok, so basically fun Class 1-A sleepovers, it's not all going to be romantic**

 **(Mostly One-Shots)**

Mina's Room :

As the girls walked into Mina's Dorm, Uraraka was hit by a blast of color, the zero-gravity user would never quite get used to the Alien Queen's flashy taste in design.

"So, what are we gonna do this sleepover" asked Tooru Hagakure who was currently in a Space Hero 13 onesie. "Maybe we could revise our study notes" suggested Momo ever the responsible one.

"Boring!" yelled Ashido as she pondered what they could do, "Lets go prank the boys" suggested class 1-A's resident rockstar Jirou Kyouka. "And have Bakugou attack us?" questioned Asui "Oh…. right" Jirou had forgotten about the crazy bloodhound that had to be chained to the podium during the sports festival.

"I have an idea"! Yelled Tooru "Lets play truth or dare!"

"I'm not certain that's the best idea Hagakure" muttered the class rep, but most of the girls had already made up their minds. "Ok" Tooru exclaimed, "wait here", she exited the dorm to go find her truth or dare.

As soon as she left all the girls wailed "What did I get myself into!", each one was thinking the exact same thing -All my secrets are going to be revealed-, you could almost smell the panic emanating from the room, until a happy soul came through the door "

"Ok, i'm back" said the cheerful voice of Hagakure, as everyone turned to look at their see-through friend as she set up the game.

"Ok, lets see who's the lucky first", Tooru spun the arrow as it went momentarily pointing at each girl before resting on Yaoyorozu, the everything hero gulped as Tooru said the fated words "Momo, Truth or dare?" "T-t-truth?" stammered Yaoyorozu, still unconvinced of her answer.

"What is the most childish thing you still do?"

-Oh- thought Momo -this isn't so bad- "well it would have to be the fact that I still collect action figures"

A gasp filled the room, no one could have thought that their Class Rep would still collect action figures "Yes, I know very childish, but one day my dad got me the Ryukyu figure and I needed the whole set, it felt wrong to have one figure but not own the entire collection"

"Huh, never thought of it that way" muttered Mina, "but who cares! Let's keep playing", once again the arrow of judgement spun before deciding it's victim….

"Uraraka, Truth or Dare?" yelled the pink girl, "Dare" yelped Ochako -I don't need my crush on Deku to be revealed- thought Uravity as she watched Jirou draw a card

"Sniff the armpits of everyone in the room"? Read a puzzled Jirou

"Nani?" Uraraka exclaimed -well this is the price for keeping my secret- thought the pink cheeked girl as she got up, swallowed her pride and sniffed

Jirou's smelt like a girl that hasn't showered in 3 weeks and Momo like a peach tree, Ashido had the distinct odor of excessive perfume and Tsuyu smelt like rainwater

"Great, now that embarrassing Uraraka time is over let's see what the arrow decides"

The arrow this time landed on Tsu, who casually answered dare

"Ok Tsu, go ask one of the boys a dare" said Tooru as she read the card

"Ok, Hagakure" as the frog girl hopped out of the room in search for a boy to question

The boy in question ended up being Kaminari Denki "Ok Tsuyu, give me my dare, I hope it's something kinky"

"Kaminari, your dare is to….. Be our waiter for the rest of the night"

The room was silent for 3 seconds until Jirou filled the void with laughter, "Oh my god, Kaminari you f***ed up big time" the hearing hero laughed till her sides ached and Denki left the room

"Welp" said Ashido as she clapped her hands, the only people who haven't gone are me, Tooru, and the Tsundere over there" she pointed out while looking at Jirou "Hey! I'm not a Tsundere" yelled Jirou annoyed.

"Whatever you say, aaaaaannnyyyway please do me next?" "Ok, Ashido Truth or Dare" said Uraraka as her kind smile shifted into a evil grin "Truth" said Pinky

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had made a mistake, "Glad you said that" laughed Ochako as she readied her question "Out of all the members of the "BakuSquad" who do you find the most… annoying"

Ashido didn't even miss a beat "Denki, he always makes the worst jokes". "Well, I must say Ashido i'm offended" said Denki as he leaned at the doorway holding a box of pepperoni pizza.

"I brought you dinner" said Denki as he modeled the pizza like it was a sacred treasure

"OOHHH, Gimme" yelled Tooru as she lunged for the box and eagerly laid the contents on the floor

As she reached for a slice, a jack cracked like a whip and swatted her hand away "What is this Kaminari!" yelled Jirou "Huh" said a confused Kaminari, I said "What is this Kaminari!" "Jirou what did I do wrong" screamed a frantic Kaminari as a jack chased him around the room "You forgot the Pepsi! You can't eat pizza without Pepsi"

"Ok, Jirou i'm on it geez" Kaminari quickly left the room to go fetch Pepsi

"Tooru Truth or Dare?" asked Kyoka as if she had not been on a rage rampage a few seconds ago

"Dare" said the cheerful girl

"Go and mess up Bakugou's high score on Pro Hero Fighter 3, the game that the boys are currently playing" Tooru gulped, nobody in their class except Todoroki and Kirishima had the guts to mess with Bakugou and anybody else would likely get sent to recovery girls office

"O-ok" Tooru got up and walked out of the room, Jirou pulled out a watch "in 3-2-1"

"Ahhhhh" yelled a voice loud enough to shake Ashido's desk "what the Stealth StripTease you just ruined my perfect game" "wahhhh" a scared and angry Tooru shut the door and collapsed out of breath.

When she got her breath back she nearly yelled at Jirou "Jirou Truth or Dare?". "Truth" answered Jirou

"ARE YOU ASHAMED OF YOUR BODY!?" the stealth hero yelled out, still angry about the whole situation

Several minutes passed before Tooru realized his mistake and covered her mouth, Jirou remained quiet before sobbing, quietly at first and then uncontrollably

It was at this time Kaminari decided it would be a good idea to come and give the girls their Pepsi

What greeted him was the sight of one of his best friends crying, "Guys why is Jirou crying?" Kaminari received no response to he decided to take matters into his own hands

Jirou's crying was suddenly silenced by Kaminari's strong arms giving her a hug

Kaminari leaned in and whispered in her ear "I don't know why you're crying but it's making me sad and whatever made YOU sad just remember that you are AMAZING"

Jirou gasped as Kaminari got up and walked out of the room "good night!" he called out from the hallway

"Well, I truly believe this has been a good night, but since I don't want my eardrums to burst from fangirling I think we should go to bed

The vote was unanimous and soon everyone was asleep except Jirou who had Kaminari's words stuck in her head playing over and over again

"I don't know why you're crying but it's making me sad and whatever made YOU sad just remember that you are AMAZING"


End file.
